U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,281 issued Dec. 20, 1977 and 4,102,928 issued July 25, 1978 describe processes for preparing compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR5## in low yields by reaction of an allylic halide with acetyl-3,3-dimethycyclohexane in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst. Primarily U.S. Pat. 4,064,281 teaches the reaction: ##STR6## The compound having the structure: ##STR7## is prepared incidentally to that reaction. Dutch Published application No. 7500838 discloses the preparation of the compound having the structure: ##STR8## in a manner different in kind from the instant process giving rise to yields far below the yields produced according to the instant process and discloses its use in perfumery and in augmenting foodstuff flavors. The perfumery use of this compound and other members of its class is described as "floral, green, herbaceous and chypre". The use as a galbanum component is also disclosed therein.
Chemical compounds which can provide pineapple-like, oily-sweet, floral, fruity, woody, bark-like and green aroma nuances with minty undertones are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions and perfumed articles are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations in natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or they contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions.